At present, an anti-theft device is usually employed for enclosing outside the outdoor unit of an air conditioner for protecting it from stealing. The anti-theft device may employ a wire entanglement, and also may employ a protect frame. But the sizes of the outdoor units of the air conditioners are different such that it is required a super high requirement for the production of the anti-theft device.
In the prior art, an anti-theft device employs a plurality of connecting rods capable of stretching out and drawing back for assembling, and changing of the length and the width of the anti-theft device is achieved by adjusting the length of the connecting rods during assembling. However, this structure needed to assemble when in use and to detach when not in use is inconvenient for use.